


Castles on the ground

by pinkasrenzo_ita (pinkasrenzo)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Parents!Theodore/Draco, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Recovered Memories, no angst for once
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkasrenzo/pseuds/pinkasrenzo_ita
Summary: È come vento che si incastra fra i ricordi, ricucendo un passato di frammenti e illuminandolo di un futuro ogni volta più sicuro e vicino. Un camminare all’indietro e in avanti, riscoprendo strade dimenticate e ricostruendo ricordi in un lento e calmo sussurrare attraverso il legno e il cotone.





	Castles on the ground

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Castles on the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115780) by [pinkasrenzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkasrenzo/pseuds/pinkasrenzo)



> Per una volta nella vita ho scritto roba felice. Che l'universo ne prenda nota.
> 
> \- G.

**I.**

 

La prima volta è stato imbarazzato e soffuso, come la prima volta che ha aperto i regali di Natale e ha trovato una catenella d’argento sottile e una piccola fascia d’argento più chiaro che brillava fra i nodi. È stata una risata soffocata perché _non è proprio così che è andata_ , e uno scivolare contro il muro per qualcosa che non era stanchezza ma rendeva lo stesso deboli le ginocchia.

È stato sussurrato, nel silenzio di una magione quasi vuota e mobili coperti di lenzuoli bianchi, una voce calda e morbida che serpeggiava lenta fra i muri freddi e le finestre chiuse per tenere fuori la notte. 

È stato inaspettato e incerto, perché era un altro lato e un’altra sfumatura di qualcuno che pensava di conoscere già del tutto, e invece l’ha stupito una volta di più e gli ha riscaldato le mani anche se erano le tre di notte di metà Marzo e avrebbe dovuto rimproverarlo perché il coprifuoco era alle otto.

La prima volta che è successo, ha aperto la porta lentamente, aspettandosi di trovare una casa silenziosa e il suono lento dei respiri addormentati a riempire l’aria. Ha tolto le scarpe, camminando piano per non far scricchiolare il legno del soggiorno, cercando la luce bianca della televisione accesa senza volume e la coperta ai piedi del divano, perché Theodore si muoveva nel sonno e non si accorgeva del freddo sulle gambe. 

Ha spento la televisione e ripiegato la coperta, il divano vuoto con l’impronta scomposta del corpo di Theo ancora impressa nella stoffa. Ha posato le scarpe sul tappeto e lasciato la cravatta cadere senza fretta sulla sedia del tavolo da pranzo. Ha sentito una voce, un mormorio, parole e ricordi che non riconosceva davvero ma sapeva essere suoi, farsi strada fra i corridoi lentamente, cautamente, sfiorandogli la pelle e solleticandogli la nuca con dita sottili. 

«––rcieri che li inseguivano.» 

Si è appoggiato al muro, tendendo un orecchio alla voce che sussurrava dietro la porta chiusa, assaporando la risata di suo figlio e il muoversi delle coperte mentre il cuscino si piegava contro la sua testa. Poteva immaginarlo come se l’avesse davanti, scuoterla con gli occhi strizzati come faceva Astoria e dire da dietro le mani chiuse a pugno, mentre stringeva le coperte fra le dita: «li hanno presi!»

Un’altra risata, più calda e lenta, gli rispondeva dicendo: «No, sono riusciti a fuggire», una pausa e un fruscio «e sai come?»

Ha allungato le dita sul pomello, sentendo il freddo del metallo contro i polpastrelli e un cigolio l’ha fermato quando Scorpius ha chiesto piano: «Come?»

«Non riesci proprio a immaginarlo?»

«Ma non vale se lo immagino, devi raccontare tu!»

«Va bene, va bene…»

C’era un che di malinconico e nostalgico, che sa di non detto e di mancanza, nascosto nel ridere, e Draco sentiva il cuore stringere e tirare e le dita prudere contro il legno, e si è chiesto cosa fosse quel grattare di suoni e passi che premevano dietro il velo dei ricordi.

«E allora? Come hanno fatto?» ha chiesto la voce impaziente di Scorpius.

«Uh allora, li stavano inseguendo e–– e volevano rubargli le anime, renderli dei mostri dalla pelle blu come loro, cercavano di stanarli, ma il principe e la principessa hanno trovato un fiume––»

«Si sono tuffati dentro!»

«Si sono tuffati dentro e hanno usato dei rami cavi per respirare.»

«Non il _testabolla_?»

Lo ha sentito nella voce, quel cipiglio testardo che gli faceva sporgere il labbro all’infuori e corrugare la fronte, facendolo sembrare meno serio di quanto volesse apparire. 

«No, non erano maghi», una risata appena accennata che si incastrava fra le frasi, «comunque, si sono tuffati dentro e  gli arcieri sono passati proprio sopra le loro teste e––», la voce di Theo si affievoliva, come se stesse raccontando un segreto, «e non li hanno visti. Sono andati via senza neanche immaginare che fossero proprio a un passo da loro.» 

E c’era qualcosa di familiare che si insinuava fra le lettere e i sussurri. Qualcosa che tirava agli angoli del passato, e il muro lo reggeva quando le ginocchia iniziavano a tremare e scivolava per terra, tirandosi le gambe al petto e sentendo qualcosa gonfiarsi e pulsare con forza, lento e caldo, contro le costole. Le voci gli arrivavano attutite, infilandosi fra le pieghe del cotone e delle braccia contro le sue orecchie.

«E quindi si sono salvati?» 

«Esattamente.»

«E come sono usciti poi?», e c’era una risata dietro la _i_ di poi.

«È stato difficile, ma sono riusciti a tornare al castello.»

«Senza vestiti!» 

E la risata rompeva l’aria, il ricordo di capelli blu e di urla indignate che risuonavano nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde affioravano alla mente. Blaise che teneva Pansy, scalciante e infuriata, e Draco che rideva forte sentendo il petto vibrare, e Theo che scappava tirandolo con sé, rifugiandosi fra gli alberi della Foresta Proibita.

«E non li hanno scoperti?»

«Eh, quasi.»

«Vorrei vedere! Una principessa persa, nuda poi!»

«Non era colpa loro, gli avevano rubato tutti i vestiti, e–– e dovevano tornare però. Non potevano mica restare lì per sempre. Nel fiume gli avvincini avevano mostrato un certo–– interesse, diciamo così», una risata leggera, «per la principessa.»

Ha alzato la testa, i ricordi che riaffioravano piano e lentamente come da sotto la superficie dell’acqua, riempendo l’aria dell’odore del muschio e dell’erba bagnata, della pelle raggrinzita per il freddo e dei capelli umidi contro il collo. Ridandogli il suono di risate e pelle contro pelle, di corse a perdifiato e baci rubati. Ripercorrendo sentieri pieni di foglie secche rosse e gialle e arancioni che solleticavano la pelle quando Theo lo spogliava senza fretta, ridendo contro la sua spalla.

«Il principe ha cercato di tenerlo lontano, in qualche modo e–– diciamo che i rami non gli erano molto amici e l’avvincino era molto agguerrito.» 

«E l’ha colpito?» 

Ha soffocato una risata, sentendo gli occhi pungere e la paura nella voce di Scorpius.

«L’ha preso sulla schiena, di lungo, l’ha quasi aperto in due!» e poteva immaginare Theo piegare le labbra in quel sorriso divertito che cercava di nascondersi, ma tremava nascondendo le risate.

«Ma il principe non si è perso d’animo, e la principessa poteva combattere, non dimenticarlo.»

«L’ha sconfitto lei!.»

«L’ha sconfitto lei, sì. Ha preso la spada del principe e ha passato l’avvincino da parte a parte.»

A quelle parole ha inspirato lentamente, sentendo sotto le dita le tracce chiare e sottili che si diramavano sulla schiena di Theo, ricordando non una spada ma un fascio di luce rossa e accecante che fendeva l’aria. Ha nascosto il viso nelle braccia e riportato i ricordi ad una corsa fra gli alberi, in pieno autunno, senz’altro addosso che la biancheria, e i rami secchi che scricchiolavano sotto i piedi nudi, graffiando quel tanto da non spezzare le risate nascoste dietro le dita. Ha rivisto il verde sfrecciargli davanti agli occhi e poi l’acqua riempirgli le orecchie e i polmoni, acida e fredda, pungergli la pelle e bruciargli gli occhi. Ha rivisto il volto sorridente di Theo distorto dall’acqua e i suoi capelli bagnati spargere gocce sulle foglie ingiallite, mentre scuoteva la testa e rideva perché aveva rosso sulla schiena e camminava male. Draco che gli soffiava sulle labbra e lo chiamava _idiota_ con una rabbia che non gli apparteneva, urlando sussurrando perché Pansy era a pochi metri e aveva i suoi pantaloni e la sua giacca. 

E poi un tocco leggero sulla spalla lo ha riportato indietro e avanti, ad un Theodore di qualche anno in più che gli sorrideva, accovacciato sul legno di fronte a lui, mentre gli spostava i capelli dagli occhi e gli asciugava le lacrime con il dorso della mano. 

 

«Non è esattamente così che la ricordavo…» gli ha detto poi, quando le sue labbra gli sfioravano le spalle nude e le sue braccia lo ancoravano al presente.

«Non avresti dovuto sentire…» ha risposto Theo, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, il calore dell’imbarazzo a scaldargli la pelle e il principio di un sorriso a rompergli le labbra. 

«Aveva avuto un incubo, voleva che gli raccontassi una storia», si è giustificato, anche se non ne aveva bisogno.

«Sarei una principessa quindi?» ha riso fingendosi offeso.

«Più la regina delle nevi», gli ha sussurrato Theo, un brivido caldo che gli sfiorava la schiena, e Draco ha sorriso piano ad un se stesso a quindici anni, con le braccia ancora bianche e i graffi dell’autunno sulla pelle. Si è abbandonato al calore del corpo di Theodore contro la sua schiena, al battito lento e costante del suo cuore contro le ossa e ai suoi capelli, ormai troppo lunghi, che gli solleticavano la tempia quando gli baciava l’angolo della bocca e le palpebre abbassate dietro ricordi di un tempo felice che non sapeva di avere ancora.

 

 

**II.**

 

La seconda volta, è stato dopo una giornata di quelle da dimenticare appena la testa tocca il cuscino. Dopo una di quelle giornate che gli facevano venire voglia di sentire la gola bruciare e la mente annebbiarsi. Ha aperto la porta dell’appartamento nel centro di Londra come se fosse un macigno, sentendo i lacci degli stivali stringerli le gambe come in una morsa e la voce di Harry che ancora gli urlava nelle orecchie, dicendogli di lasciar andare e che non c’era più niente da fare se non cercare rifugio. Ha lasciato cadere il mantello sporco di nero e rosso, di sangue e fuliggine, senza curarsi di centrare il gancio dell’appendiabiti e disfandosi della stanchezza scalciando via i vestiti impregnati di cenere e dell’odore acre del fumo.

È scivolato in un vecchio maglione di Theo che ha conservato dai tempi di Hogwarts e che ha dimenticato troppe volte di restituirgli, finché non è finito permanentemente nel suo armadio.

Ha spento la televisione e si è sorpreso quando ha notato di averla invece accesa. Ha fissato assente le immagini muoversi fiaccamente sullo schermo e il sorriso seducente di Sofia Loren riempire l’inquadratura vacillante. Si è riscosso quando uno starnuto ha rotto il silenzio e si è ritrovato ancora una volta a seguire un sussurro lento e calmo fino alla porta socchiusa della camera di Scorpius. Si è appoggiato al muro, scivolando per terra e lasciando che la pietra lo sostenesse e la voce di Theo scacciasse via le urla di una famiglia rotta e l’odore del fuoco e del fumo che ancora gli pungeva la pelle. Ha lasciato che le domande curiose di Scorpius allontanassero le domande piatte di Harry, mentre compilavano il rapporto dopo la missione e il numero dei morti superava le due cifre e nessuno dei due aveva la forza o la volontà di notarlo.

«––in biblioteca», rideva Theo, spiegando a Scorpius di come una pila di libri fosse caduta addosso alla principessa di Altheris, quando i lupi mannari infestavano il regno ed era fondamentale trovare una cura per salvare il suo amato. E Draco ricordava di aver visto un paio di occhi neri come la notte spalancarsi sorpresi e spaventati, alla vista di uno scaffale che gli crollava sulla testa, quando al terzo anno era ossessionato da zanne e artigli ricoperti di pelliccia. Ricordava le prime parole che si erano detti in tre anni, nonostante condividessero un dormitorio, veloci e tese, nascoste da libri pesanti e pergamene vecchie di secoli. Il rosso che gli colorava le guance e gli scaldava il collo, la voce che gli si bloccava in gola e le labbra di Theodore che tremavano per non lasciare uscire la risata che gli faceva distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi capelli scompigliati.

«Non si è fatta male?»

«No, ricorda che era una principessa sorprendentemente forte.»

La voce di Theo gli arrivava piano, un sussurro nascosto e un annuire divertito da parte di Scorpius. 

«Ha continuato a cercare fra i libri,» continuava Theo, «ma non trovava niente e la speranza stava per abbandonarla––»

«Non può perdere la speranza!», un’interruzione indignata che faceva sorridere Draco e soffocava un altro po’ le urla.

«Certo che no», lo diceva ridendo, un che di soffice e nascosto, intimo e segreto, che si insinuava fra le lettere e trasformava gli occhi stanchi di Harry in quelli calmi di Theodore.

«Ecco, perché deve salvare il principe.» 

«E lo salverà infatti, ma non grazie ai libri.» 

«E come allora?»

«Grazie ad un bacio.»

Draco ha trattenuto il respiro per un istante, sentendo e ricordando tutti quegli anni di sguardi rubati e conversazioni silenziose, ferme nella paura di oltrepassare quella linea sottile che avrebbe dato un nome a quel _loro_ che si andava delineando lentamente e senza fretta, riempiendo gli angoli e le fratture, ricucendo passi e scoprendo ricordi. Ha inspirato lentamente, sentendo la voce di Theo sussurrare piano: «––quando lui era ancora un lupo…» e poteva immaginare Scorpius accigliarsi confuso e fissare Theo in quel modo che gli ricordava Astoria dalla punta dei capelli alla piega delle labbra di suo figlio, perché le somigliava fin troppo e quando lo trovava a pensare doveva distogliere lo sguardo.

«Non l’ha attaccata?» 

«No…»

«Perché?»

«Perché sapeva che era _lei_ e l’ha sempre amata e avrebbe potuto riconoscerla in qualsiasi forma e sotto qualsiasi incantesimo. L’amava _così_ _tanto_ , dalla prima volta che l’aveva vista, anche se non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirglielo…» 

C’era incertezza e un po’ di confusione, nella sua voce, e Draco ha sentito le dita prudere e il bisogno di stringere le mani di Theo fra le sue, perché _non ce n’era bisogno che lo dicessi_ e non ce ne sarebbe mai stato. Lo sapevano entrambi e andava bene così. Non servivano parole quando con un tocco, un semplice sfiorarsi di dita, uno sguardo che restava sospeso a metà, dicevano tutto quello di cui avevano bisogno.

 

Ha sentito fruscio di lenzuola e i passi di Theo piegare il legno, mentre rimboccava le coperte a Scorpius. Si è alzato in fretta dal pavimento e si è rifugiato nella loro stanza, stringendosi in un maglione che sapeva di ricordi e notti passate raggomitolati sui divani della Sala Comune di Serpeverde, con Pansy e Blaise che ridevano in silenzio e il fuoco del camino che faceva danzare le ombre. Ha respirato i suoi tredici anni nella lana, aspettando che Theodore aprisse la porta e tirandolo a sé in un abbraccio che diceva quello che rimaneva impigliato in gola. L’ha baciato lentamente, sentendo le sue mani percorrergli la schiena e le gambe, il pavimento mancargli sotto i piedi e il corpo farsi più leggero fra le sue braccia. L’ha respirato a fondo, lasciando che l’odore di caffè e cioccolata calda gli riempisse i polmoni e soffocasse l’odore di cenere e fiamme. Ha lasciato che le dita corressero leggere e disegnassero ricordi di un tredicenne imbarazzato, sepolto sotto una pila di libri, che balbettava perché aveva appena visto gli occhi più neri del mondo e ci era caduto dentro e continuava a caderci anche ora che ne aveva quasi 33 di anni. Ha lasciato parlare il corpo e le mani, soffocando le parole nel fondersi di respiri e nello sfiorarsi di pelle e labbra, nello scontrarsi piano di denti e ossa e nell’incastrarsi lento e soffice di vite e sussurri nascosti. 

Si è aggrappato a quel _familiare_ e quel sentore di _suo_ e _nostro_ che impregnava le lenzuola e la lana, infilandosi cautamente fra le dita fredde sulla pelle e le lenzuola pulite cadute sul pavimento. Si è incastrato in quell’insieme di passato e presente che sapeva di caffè e sorrisi sporchi di panna e cioccolato, in quel misto di nostalgia e impazienza che circondava i loro anni ad Hogwarts e gli anni che ancora li separavano dal terreno e dal freddo del marmo grigio. Si è lasciato avvolgere dal silenzio e dal caldo della pelle di Theo contro la sua, sentendo il sonno scivolargli addosso lento e calmo, chiudendoli in un silenzio soffice e soffuso.

 

 

**III.**

 

La terza volta, è stato calmo e sapeva di routine. 

Ha trovato le luci accese, aprendo la porta, la televisione spenta e la coperta ripiegata con cura poggiata sulla sedia del tavolo del soggiorno. Si è tolto le scarpe con calma, cambiando la camicia con una vecchia T-shirt di _Ritorno al Futuro_ appartenuta a qualcuno di cui non ricordava più il nome. Si è seduto con la schiena contro il muro della camera di Scorpius e ha ascoltato la voce di suo figlio chiedere piano: «ed è davvero sopravvissuto?»

«Sì, e ha anche sposato la principessa.»

«Davvero?»

«Uh-uh, davvero.»

«Ma il duello com’è andato? Raccontami il duello!»

«Il principe doveva combattere per il suo onore, non era più solo per la principessa.»

«Ma era il prescelto a sfidarlo! Non può aver vinto lui!» ha sentito la curiosità e l’eccitazione nella voce di Scorpius e ha sorriso, i ricordi di quando aveva quattordici anni e pensava di amare Harry Potter che affioravano piano. Ha sentito Theo dargli dello stupido quando gliel’aveva confessato e la sua risata a diciannove anni, dopo la guerra e la calma. Ha riso ancora, mentre la voce di Theo affermava indignata: «quanta poca fiducia! Anche il principe era niente male con la spada», perché di spade non se n’era vista neanche l’ombra, tantomeno di un duello. Ha soffocato una risata contro il dorso della mano e ha steso le gambe sul legno del corridoio, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che la voce di Theo lo riportasse indietro ad un passato che era suo ma non davvero, fatto di cavalieri, armature e duelli che non aveva mai visto.  

Ha riso in silenzio, sfiorandosi la sottile linea bianca che gli spezzava il labbro, leggermente a sinistra del naso, e ha sentito Theo ridere leggero, mentre si perdeva nello scintillio delle armature.

«Hanno iniziato a combattere e il principe aveva quasi messo il prescelto alle strette e poi che succede?»

«Cosa?»

«Lui gli sfila la spada con un calcio, e quella vola in alto e va dritta verso la principessa!»

Ha sentito un fruscio di lenzuola e poteva immaginare Scorpius alzarsi di scatto, come quando gli aveva letto della Sirenetta e non voleva credere che fosse diventata schiuma. Rideva, ricordando come non fossero spade ma semplici pugni e un sasso, grande quanto il pugno di un bambino, nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. 

«Ma il principe non ha perso tempo!» 

La voce di Theo gli arrivava divertita, alzandosi nel silenzio della casa.

«Giusto a un tanto così da lei, ha fermato la spada prendendola per la lama, a mani nude.»

«Davvero?!»

«Davvero. E poi ha ripreso a combattere, anche se non poteva usare bene le mani, e con due spade…», sentiva la soddisfazione insinuarsi fra le parole e rideva, pensando a quanto invece la realtà fosse stata ridicola e assurda. 

Ricordava di Harry e Theodore che si rotolavano per terra, macchiandosi le nocche e la faccia di rosso e le divise di polvere e terra. Ricordava come aveva cercato di separarli ed era finito anche lui per terra, ad un millimetro da uno spuntone che gli avrebbe tolto un occhio se fosse stato giusto un po’ più avanti. Non era stato un duello valoroso, tantomeno un salvataggio epico. Erano stati tre quattordicenni che si prendevano per i capelli e sputavano sangue perché erano arrabbiati e i pugni colpivano forte e lasciavano nero e viola sulla pelle. Era stata la McGranitt che li divideva e gli dava un mese di detenzione e 30 punti in meno a testa. Era stato Theodore che si lamentava del disinfettante in infermeria, perché aveva il naso rotto e i denti rossi e gli piaceva come la sua voce risuonava contro le mattonelle bianche. Era stato Draco che gli schiaffeggiava la nuca quando provava a difendersi e dare le sue motivazioni, chiedendogli scusa subito dopo perché le sue labbra si piegavano all’ingiù e la risata gli si spezzava a metà. Era stato stupido e _normale_. 

«E ha vinto però.»

La voce di Scorpius lo riportava al presente e a Theodore che sorrideva, ridendo piano e sussurrando: «e ha vinto la mano della principessa», chiudendo piano la porta, celando una risata giusto un po’ sbilenca nei passi lenti sul legno.

Ha riso, cogliendo Theo alle spalle e baciandolo contro il muro, trascinandoselo in soggiorno e cadendo sotto il peso del suo corpo, finendo sul divano e poi per terra. Gli ha sussurrato _idiota_ e _bugiardo_ quando le sue dita erano calde contro il suo sterno e le risate gli facevano vibrare il petto. Hanno riso, mentre lasciavano andare i vestiti sulle sedie e camminavano cadendo e inciampando verso il materasso. Si sono fermati a prendere fiato, quando la mascella era dolorante e il prendersi in giro rompeva il silenzio e il segreto della notte. Hanno ascoltato il silenzio coprirli e il sangue scorrere lento e calmo nelle vene, pulsando piano e rallentando i respiri. Hanno ascoltato i battiti riempire l’aria e rincorrersi fino a riposare fianco a fianco. Hanno dimenticato i vestiti e hanno riso ancora, piano, lasciando che le vibrazioni dei loro corpi riempissero il silenzio di stupida euforia e lo spazio fra di loro di caldo anche d’inverno.

 

 

**IV.**

 

La quarta volta, è stato risate soffocate e guance rosse che scaldavano le gambe. È stato un battere la testa contro il muro per non ridere nel silenzio e rompere la magia delle parole. È stato più dopo e meno ascolto, molto poco fiaba e un po’ di più reale.

È stato dopo una giornata calma, lenta e tranquilla, di quelle che annunciano piano l’arrivo dell’estate e i colori vivaci dei fiori che rompono il grigio dei marciapiedi. Non ha spento la televisione quando ha aperto la porta del soggiorno e ha sentito odore di ghiaccio e ha scosso la testa. Ha sfilato lentamente gli stivali, togliendo i lacci un passante alla volta, liberandosi della costrizione del cotone e scivolando stancamente in una maglia che gli pendeva dalle spalle. Ha camminato lentamente, sentendo il legno caldo e freddo scricchiolare lieve sotto le piante dei piedi e le le dita stanche. Si è appoggiato al muro scivolando finché la schiena non l’ha ringraziato con un _crack_ appena udibile e le gambe stese toccavano la parete di fronte a lui giusto con un dito. Si è lasciato trasportare ancora una volta in un mondo di principi e principesse, di fate e orchi e incantesimi senza nome, cullato dalla voce di Theo che filtrava tra il legno della porta e il pavimento.

«E poteva volare, ma non era molto brava, era ancora una principiante», rideva piano, mostrandogli i ricordi di quando a vent’anni e qualche giorno, si erano trovati in mezzo a fumi colorati e acqua fredda che strappava risate e urla sorprese; riportandolo indietro a colori sfocati che si muovevano veloci fra i suoni e le braccia che danzavano e coprivano le nuvole.  

«Gli esploratori l’hanno dovuta prendere con sé, non potevano lasciarla sola, avrebbe potuto cadere da chissà dove.»

«E quindi una fata maldestra, due esploratori e…?»

«E poi un pifferaio magico.»

«Come quello dei topi?»

«Non proprio, questo pifferaio attirava fiori.»

«Dei fiori», e poteva sentire lo scetticismo tingere le parole di Scorpius, poteva immaginarlo inarcare il sopracciglio e incrociare le braccia come faceva Pansy, e rideva, perché le aveva lasciato passare troppo tempo insieme a lui e ci mancava solo che iniziasse a imitarla ancora un po’.

«Hanno un ottimo olfatto, sai. Vengono attirati dalla musica e dall’odore delle fate. Perché sanno che loro hanno il nettare delle meraviglie.»

Ha riso, ricordando di come la fata aveva un _t_ di troppo e come avessero dovuto tenerla per una corda per evitare che si lanciasse dalle insegne al neon e perdesse le sue ali. Ha riso ancora, ricordando il pifferaio che altro non era se non un chitarrista squattrinato che continuava a rompere la corda del mi basso e Theo ancora cercava di capire come avesse fatto. E i fiori che seguivano altro non erano che ventenni che sapevano di alcool e amore per il mondo e allungavano braccia e gambe in alto nell’aria seguendo una musica che riempiva solo le loro orecchie. Ricordava le _meraviglie_ racchiuse in cerchi blu e bianchi che si scioglievano sulla lingua e illuminavano il mondo di rosa, verde, azzurro e giallo, circondandolo di nebbia , soffocando i suoni e sdoppiando i corpi e le parole. Ricordava com’era vedere la realtà dietro il filtro dell’euforia e del movimento incessante, della musica che scuoteva l’aria e faceva vibrare le ossa. Ricordava Theo con il viso sporco di rossetto viola e pittura che al buio sembrava stelle e sapeva di sale sotto la lingua. Ricordava l’odore pungente del caldo e delle mani sconosciute a toccargli i ricordi e riempire i vuoti con quel poco di estate e spensieratezza che mancava da un anno o poco più e lentamente ritrovava.

«Vagavano per questo mondo sconosciuto, scoprendo una meraviglia ad ogni angolo», sussurrava Theo, descrivendo mondi fatti d’acqua e vetro, di realtà distorte dai sogni e offuscate dalla nebbia. E Draco rivedeva gli specchi e i cuscini ricamati che coprivano l’erba e riempivano le tende, le teste rovesciate all’indietro in un vibrare lento e soffuso di felicità e spezie pungenti che coloravano le dita di rosso e di bianco.

«C’erano palazzi altissimi, pieni di luce e suoni, in cui entravano e trovavano alieni di ogni forma e colore. Alcuni avevano ali, altri orecchie da coniglio e altri ancora code di gatto», continuava parlando piano, lentamente, riportandolo indietro ai colori e alla musica. 

Ha chiuso gli occhi, abbandonandosi ai ricordi del prato soffice sotto le dita nude, al sottile fruscio dell’erba la sera, quando la musica ancora vibrava nell’aria e le luci si andavano affievolendo, portando le voci ad un sussurrare sfocato e il calore ad un vento fresco che si insinuava fra i vestiti e le labbra umide di promesse. Si è lasciato scivolare ancora un po’, poggiando la testa sul legno e ricordando il volto di Theo che sembrava un gigante, riflesso negli specchi arcuati; la sua risata che echeggiava fra i muri traballanti di vetro degli acquari e si perdeva fra gli squali e le stelle marine. Ricordava il nero avvolgerli la notte, illuminandoli di blu e rosso nelle cicatrici lasciate dal tempo, infilandosi lento fra respiri sconosciuti e mani e braccia che sapevano di casa. Ricordava lo sfiorarsi e il cercarsi di pelle e ossa, il rincorrersi di corpi sull’erba, sorvegliati dalle stelle e nascosti dalle nuvole libere di pioggia. Si crogiolava negli odori leggeri delle ultime sere di un’estate di quando ancora il 3 era l’ultima cifra su una torta punteggiata di cera, nel sentire ancora sulla pelle, se si concentrava abbastanza, il solleticare del sudore freddo e l’odore pungente della musica vibrante. 

 

L’ha trovato così, Theodore, chiudendo la porta della stanza di Scorpius e quasi inciampando nelle sue gambe stese. Ha riso in silenzio, soffiandogli il freddo sul viso e guardandolo storcere il naso mentre apriva gli occhi e sorrideva, lasciandosi tirare su senza fretta né parole. Ha sentito il morbido del lattice sotto il corpo, prima di sentire il duro della pelle contro le costole e le gambe. Ha stretto fra le dita i ricordi impressi nelle pieghe dei vestiti e ripercorso le tracce delle fratture ormai richiuse, sentendo ancora la vernice sotto le unghie e vedendo il rosso dei fari dietro le palpebre socchiuse. Ha sentito il caldo dell’estate mischiarsi al calore dei corpi e della folla, sentendo le ossa vibrare e il respiro correre e fermarsi, per poi rallentare e rotolare lento in un altro. Ha guardato nel passato e rivisto ali di fate che non sono mai esistite e fiori danzanti che mai si sono staccati dal terreno. Si è sentito riportare al presente, tuffandosi in sogni di un futuro che sapeva di inverno e primavera insieme, caldo e freddo, come le stelle nel cielo di Budapest e le tende rotte che erano grandi giusto per due e forse meno. Ha respirato il presente sulle labbra di Theodore, lasciando le sue mani imprimere la strada di un _insieme_ sui suoi fianchi e le sue spalle, sentendo il freddo delle dita contro lo sterno e sulla nuca lasciarsi dietro tracce di una domanda che non aveva bisogno di risposta perché era già nell’argento che pendeva dal suo collo e premeva fra di loro bruciando appena sulla pelle.


End file.
